


Thunder Snow

by firecracker189



Series: Our Little Family [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team as Family, This one is way more full of intimate times than anything else i've written, be warned, it isn't graphic though, it's just there, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Natasha's away on a mission, Bucky and Steve bond after time apart, Maria and Phil face feelings from the academy when they get snowed in together, and Clint is afraid of thunder.





	Thunder Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theressomegoodhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theressomegoodhere/gifts), [Fandom_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fan/gifts), [Giannavale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giannavale/gifts).



It was snowing outside, and Phil had somehow gotten himself stuck across town at Maria’s apartment.

“Welp, it’s official,” Maria came padding out of the bathroom wearing a skimpy tanktop and pair of penguin printed pajama pants. “Power’s out.” She twirled her damp hair on top of her head and Phil felt his mouth go dry.

“Should we call someone?” he asked, and tried not to follow the curves the close fitting garment accentuated as she sauntered past him into the kitchen.

“Nah. Better to just hunker down here for a while, wait things out.” She reached on top of the fridge and pulled down a bottle of wine, glasses clinking against one another as Maria got them out of the cabinet. Her hips swayed invitingly as she sat down on the floor beside him, firelight glinting in her eyes as she handed him a glass.

“Should we—“

“ _Phil._ ” Maria’s voice was pained. “You and I have barely had a night off in months, and I can’t remember the last time I was allowed to use the weather as an excuse to stay out of the office. Don’t ruin it,” the cork popped softly and soon the red liquid sloshed into glasses. “Now come on,” Maria said softly. “Let’s just… forget everything for a while. You, me, and this entire bottle. What do you say?”

God, but the half-light of the setting sun and the fireplace made her look like something carved out of marble. Phil licked his lips and gave a silent nod, raising his glass.

“Cheers.” Maria clinked their glasses together and took a long slow sip of wine. “God, this stuff is good. Haven’t been able to non-medically drink alcohol in forever, it seems like.” She lamented, and Phil laughed.

“You oughta come over every once in a while. Tony and Clint keep stashes everywhere. Good stuff, too.” He drained the last of his wine and held his glass out for more.

“You tryin’ to turn this into some sort of drinking competition, Coulson? Because if so, you’ll lose. You always lose.” She refilled their glasses and took another sip, glint of a challenge in her eyes.

“That was back in the academy,” Phil tried to defend himself. “I was younger then. Didn’t have as much experience.”

“Oh, you had plenty of experience,” Maria laughed, a low and throaty sound. “You just couldn’t hold your liquor.”

He made no comment, simply draining off the remaining wine before raising a brow and gesturing to hers. She hummed and refilled his glass.

Silence reigned as they finished off the bottle, getting good and tipsy.

“I…” Phil murmured, as the light reflected off of the curve of her shoulder just right. “I want to try something…”

Hill pivoted towards him, raising a brow as she tracked his movements. He set his empty glass on the table behind them and reached forward tentatively, thumb stroking her cheek as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Maria’s glass hit the floor with a thunk, leaning into his kiss, hands going to his cheeks as she straddled his waist. Rapidly, things became more heated between the two, and Phil pulled away, making eye contact with her.

“Should we?” he wondered.

“We… should.” She decided, and went in for another kiss.

Phil’s mind blacked out with pleasure, every single plane of skin burning where her fingers touched. They grappled with one another, until she flipped him over and straddled him again, teeth grazing along his collarbone. He gripped at her hips and she let out a little hum as she moved against him.

“Remember… that time in the academy?”

“Which time?” he asked, with a devilish smile as he leaned upwards, lips trailing along her chest, before swirling his tongue around her nipple.

Maria let out a little moan, rocking her hips against him in retaliation. “T-that time we… offered to stay late to put the equipment back in the gym… but we didn’t put it up.”

He chuckled, eyes glinting. “Ah, yes. If I recall correctly, things got… inventive.”

Maria chuckled roughly as he slid his hands up her sides. She braced her hands against his shoulders, feeling the rough scar tissue from previous bullet wounds beneath her palms.

“You wanna make that happen again?”

Phil leaned forward and claimed her lips again, more forceful this time. “God, yes.”

* * *

 

Lazily, Bucky rolled to the side, pinning Steve beneath him as he worked his lips over his neck.

Steve let out a litany of little breathless sounds.

“Best two outta three?” Bucky smirked as he pinned Steve’s hands above his head with his metal arm.

“T-two outta three,” Steve agreed, squirming delicately beneath Bucky’s form, warm skin against warm skin.

So far, re-acquainting themselves had consisted of on-again, off-again sexual encounters as they tried to catch up on sleep after Steve’s latest mission.

Bucky sucked a mark against Steve’s neck, and Steve _mewled._

__

“Mm,” Bucky drawled against the warm skin. “You’re comin’ apart for me, ain’t ya, doll?”

“For you,” Steve insisted, delicately squirming. “A-always for you…” God, but Bucky’s voice did things to him.

Bucky leaned in close and gave a predatory grin, sucking at Steve’s pulse point. “Love the way you turn all red for me like that.” He murmured against Steve, right hand stroking along Steve’s abdomen. “I make your heart beat fast, don’t I, babydoll?”

Steve _whined._

And that was when Tony walked in.

“Well, I was gonna say ‘fuck,’ but… you have that covered.”

Bucky and Steve scrambled, mortified as they attempted to cover themselves up, blushing from head to foot—this time in embarrassment rather than lust.

“T-tony!” Steve spluttered, making eye contact with the wall some three feet to Tony’s left.

Bucky brazenly made actual eye contact, lazy grin coming across his face as he draped an arm over Steve’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his cheek. “Need somethin’?”

Tony gagged. “Ugh, God. Old man sex. No um, actually,” he stared at his sneakers, and that was when it hit Bucky: this wasn’t exactly _Tony._ Well, not fully anyway. Adult Tony would have continued the same vein as he had when he’d walked in on them, maybe even asked JARVIS to save some pictures for blackmail use. Teenage Tony on the other hand…

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked again, softer.

“Uh, it’s just… Pops is stuck at Hill’s. Storm’s worse an’ they’re closing down streets. Power’s going out in several blocks, and…” he eyed the window as a clap of thunder sounded. “Clint’s hiding in the vents because of the thunder snow. That’s why I came up here. Bruce’s been trying to get him down for half an hour now, but he’s stuck up there and he’s crying and…” Tony shrugged.

“Alright,” Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “Let us get dressed and then we’ll come downstairs.” He agreed, and Tony visibly deflated in relief as he turned to leave.

“I hope you two use protection.” Was the last thing he said before he left.

Steve leaned into Bucky heavily, running a hand down his face. “ _God,_ ” he lamented. “Can’t believe he saw that. We’ll never live it down.”

Bucky laughed, running his metal thumb over Steve’s pulse point as he leaned in close. “Never regret somebody seein’ that you’re mine,” Steve swallowed hard, hands coming off his face just in time for Bucky to press their lips together roughly, tugging at Steve’s hair.

“Oh, you don’t play fair,” Steve whined, breathless and lips slightly bruised as Bucky pulled away and slid out of bed. Bucky winked.

“Never have, never will,” he stooped and picked up his underwear from the floor, wiggling his hips seductively as he put the garment on.

Steve gasped softly. “Gah, you’re not _helping_ , Buck!” he eyed his crotch pointedly.

“So take a cold shower,” Bucky said innocently, adding a tee and a pair of sweats. “And don’t forget to wear somethin’ that covers up those marks on your neck.”

Steve spluttered, watching Bucky leave the room.

“At least the view’s nice.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I broke your coffee table.” Phil murmured, tracing the soft lines of Maria’s jaw as they lay in the living room floor, blanket from the sofa covering them.

“I bought it at a flea market for twenty bucks.” She responded, staring into the softness of his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“Good.” He breathed, kissing her again, hand twining into her silky hair. Phil’s phone chimed insistently, and the two agents groaned loudly. “Can’t get away from work.” He lamented, twisting around and tugging the device from his pants.

“What is it?” She sat up and looked at him with concern as his face fell.

“It’s uh, it’s Clint. Apparently Tony and Bruce were watching him, and he got scared of the thunder snow. He won’t come out of the vents.”

“You can’t leave,” She pointed out. “Streets are closed until further notice.”

He sighed. “I know. Bucky and Steve are there, hopefully they can defuse the situation. Natasha won’t be back until Tuesday at the earliest, so I’m down a pair of hands.”

Maria gave him a suggestive look. “Bet the boys won’t be too happy to be disturbed, what with Steve having been gone for two weeks.”

Phil set his phone aside. “Probably not,” he agreed, and flung a leg over her waist, pulling her close once more.

* * *

 

Steve finally made his appearance mid-way into Bucky’s pleading, hair damp. Bucky spared him a little smirk as he stood up on the chair and looked into the vents. Clint was curled up in the juncture of four vents, head in his knees, little sobs drifting down to Bucky now and again. Steve scowled and moved over to stand beside Bucky. Bruce and Tony had moved to the sofa, occupying themselves by playing X-Box at nearly top volume. Steve flinched as the characters on screen let loose another volley of bullets. “Guys? Remember the rules about playing games around me an’ Bucky?” he asked, and two identical sighs met his ears. Phil had instituted a ‘no war games’ policy after the first time Bucky had a meltdown. Steve followed not long afterward, a rare afternoon where he was Big and the others weren’t. Bruce shut off the television. “Thank you.” Steve murmured, as Bucky started up talking to Clint once more.

“Clint? Buddy, can you come out of there please?” another peal of thunder ripped through the tower, Clint whining softly.

Steve cleared his throat. “Clint? Can you come down? We can make cookies,” Steve wheedled, and Clint pulled his face from its hiding place. Steve and Bucky felt their hearts break at the state of him: blotchy face, dusty clothes and snot running in a river.

“Papa says we aren’t s’posed to have cookies at night.”

“Then we won’t tell him.” Steve spoke up, and Bucky nodded.

“Promise we won’t, pal. Now come on out?” Bucky’s eyes were soft, and Steve felt something in his chest go all warm like melted caramel. That was what made him such a good caregiver.

“Kay.” Everyone gave a mental cheer at the soft statement, and soon Bucky had his arms full as he clambered down and carried Clint into the bathroom.

“Right,” Steve clapped his hands with a grin. “Who wants to help me start cookies?”

Tony and Bruce perked up eagerly. “Do we get to decorate them?”

“Of course! Now come on, let’s go get to mixing things up!”

* * *

 

“Phone.” Maria murmured sleepily, breath tickling against Phil’s bare shoulder. Phil groaned.

“Let it ring. Don’t care. _This_ is what I care about.” He rubbed at her soft skin, rib to hip.

She sighed softly. “Gotta answer it in the morning.”

“And I will.” He gathered her close, shushing her. “But for now, we sleep.”

“Mm, sleep.” Maria echoed quietly, curling against his warmth.

The beeping of the coffee maker woke her. Groaning, she turned onto her side, carpet burn on her side protesting as it scratched against the carpet when she shifted.

“Power’s back on,” Phil, fully dressed, carried a cup of coffee into the room and knelt beside her. “Here you go,” he let out a pleased hum as she sat up, blanket falling from her shoulders, kissing him softly.

She took the mug from him and gave a little yawn. God, but her hair was cute all rumpled like that. “Thanks.” She mumbled, and let him help her to her feet. “Shower.” She let the blanket drop completely, enjoying the feeling of his eyes on her body as she _slowly_ moved towards the bathroom.

Phil let out a little whistle as the door clicked itself shut, heading back into the kitchen. “I’m a lucky man.” He thumbed through his phone, checking the alerts he’d received the night before. A message from JARVIS showed at the top of the queue, and he clicked the attachment curiously. The picture showed everyone left back behind at the tower, covered in flour as they made cookies. Tony’d gone for the Iron Man cookie cutters, and Clint covered everything from flowers to horses in violent purple icing. Bucky used gingerbread man cutters and made little versions of himself, each cookie with the left arm covered in silver icing. Phil chuckled. Progress, right there. Steve’s shield stood out brightly interspersed with the other designs, along with variations on breathtakingly perfect designs of flowers and horses. His artistic side had really come out.

The door opened, steam following Maria out into the hallway as she approached him once more, wrapped in a towel.

“Yeah, I’m a lucky man.” He murmured once more, as she twined her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
